finding my love again
by shikarimon
Summary: Ash and Serena have been good friends. When Serena needs to go away, will Ash find her again? It's a race against time because he is also going to train for the Pokemon Leagues.
1. Default Chapter

Finding my love again by: gundam pilot 110  
  
An: This is my seventh fanfic ever. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Sailor Moon. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Couple: Ash/Serena Crossover: Pokemon/SM Prologue:  
  
At the hospital: The Ketchum family was waiting for the new baby to come out of Ilene Tsukino's stomach. It was time for the baby to come out. Mrs. Ketchum was carrying a month old Ash Ketchum in the arms. He was sleeping peacefully on his mother's arms. Then, Ken Tsukino came out to tell the good news. "It's a baby girl," he shouted. Everyone was cheering Ken on. Ken said, "You can visit Ilene now." They walked to Ilene's room to look at the baby.  
  
In room 266: Ilene was singing softly at the baby. Then, the door opened and everyone came inside to look at the baby. "Aren't those the most precious thing you can ever see," asked Mrs. Ketchum, "What are their names?" Ilene answered, "The girl's name is Serenity Diana Tsukino." "That sure is a beautiful name," said Mrs. Ketchum. The baby girl woke up because she felt some people here. She started to cry loudly and Ash woke up to see what was going on. When he saw what was going on, he was raising his hands to Serena. Serena stopped crying and looked at Ash. Then, she turned her head away and started to sleep. Ash looked offended but he too went to sleep. The parents were looking at them and thought, They would make a cute couple.  
  
4 years later: "Happy Birthday, Serena," shouted Serena's mom and friends. Ken died from cancer. Serena said, "Thank you." Everyone was having a blast. "Serena open the presents already," said an impatient Ash. "Ok. Hold your horses," she said. Serena opened a present from her mom. It was a heart shaped locket that can put a picture in it. "Serena, this is from me. This locket is only to put a picture of that special someone in it," said Ilene. Serena was pleased with this present. "Open this one. It's from me," said Mrs. Ketchum. Serena opened it and inside was a blue skirt and a white top. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," said Serena. She turned to Ash. "Ok. Where is my present Ash? Hand it over, "she said. Ash asked, "Can we go outside?" Ilene said, "Ok." So they went outside.  
  
Outside: Serena asked, "What's with all the secrets, Ash?" Ash looked at her and said, "Serena. um. I love you. I loved you from the day we met at the hospital. Every since we were young, I developed these feelings for you. So if u do not want t." He was interrupted by a pair of moist lips against his. Serena's kissing me, thought Ash. Ash had taken this advantage and slipped in his tongue inside Serena's, exploring her mouth. After the passionate kiss, they had broken it to get some air. Serena was flushed along with Ash's. "I love you too, Ash. Ever since," said Serena. After Serena's devotion, Ash returned to Serena's mouth and stayed that way until they needed a breather again. Unbeknownst to the couple, Serena and Ash's moms were spying on them. Mrs. Ketchum said, "Yes. We did it." Ilene was satisfied for Serena and Ash. Unbeknownst to them all, a scout was watching over them. "Be happy, my princess," said the scout. She then governed the other time where the scouts were mourning over their loss of Princess Serenity. I'm sorry, but I won't bring her back, thought the time guardian.  
  
4 years later: Serena was angry. Scratch that. She was right down furious. Her mother told her that they were going to move to a different town. A town with no Ash Ketchum in it. Today, her mother told her that they were leaving. She remembered that like it happened two days ago her mother said they were leaving.  
  
*Flashback Serena was in her room putting a picture of Ash inside her locket. It has been two years since they were dating. She was happy because she would see Ash again. Then, her mother came in and said, "Serena may I talk to you for a moment." Serena went downstairs and said, "Yes mama." "Serena, it is hard for me to say this but.," her mother trailed off. Serena was getting a little concerned because her mother was sounding disheartened and uncomfortable. Her mother continued, "But we have to move to another town." Serena was asking, "Why do we have to move, mom?" "We can't afford the house. The mortgage was due last month," said Ilene. Serena was furious and said, "Why didn't u tell me this before? Let me guess. You didn't want to break Ash and me up. Well, telling me that we are leaving is a way to break us up. You should have told me before!" Ilene said, "That is true. I didn't want to tell you. You would get troubled, and I didn't want that to." "Then why didn't you," asked an irritated Serena. "Don't you dare interrupt me young lady. I am the mother here. If I didn't want to tell you, then I won't tell you," said Ilene. Serena was furious. She stomped off and slammed her bedroom door. Ilene thought, This is for the best. End Flashback*  
  
She went downstairs and said, "I'm sorry mom, but I don't want to loose Ash like I did with father." Ilene looked up and said, "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you before." Serena went downstairs and said, "Maybe this is for the best." Ilene nodded and they started to pack.  
  
The next day: The Tsukinos and the Ketchums were giving a farewell to another. Ash had tears in his eyes and so did Serena. They said farewell and the Tsukinos left. Ash yelled, "Serena I'm going to be a Pokemon master and travel around the world to find you." The car was out of sight and Ash was getting ready to become a Pokemon trainer.  
  
2 years later, Ash went on his journey with his pokemon, Pikachu. Misty, a gym leader, went along with him because he owned her a new bike. They went to Pewter City and another gym leader, name Brock, went along. Ash was determined to find Serena.  
  
At the Yellowstone Forest: Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock went along the trail. Pikachu heard something and ran toward it. Ash said, "Hey. Pikachu. Wait up." The gang ran to catch up with Pikachu. When they stopped, they were in a clearing in the forest. "Now, Mew. Use confusion so we can catch that Pigot," said a female girl. Everyone saw a girl with golden hair commanding a Mew. Brock was going gaga over her. Ash thought, She looks familiar. She then said, "Pokeball. Go." The ball captured Pigot and came back to the girl. "Great work Mew," she said. Pikachu was walking up to Serena and Serena saw the Pikachu. She said, "Why hello there. Where is your owner?" Ash said, "It's mine." Serena turned around and inwardly gasped. Serena thought, Its Ash. "Here you go sir," said Serena. "Thanks. My names Ash from Pallet Town. This is Brock. And this is Misty." Brock said, "Oh. Beautiful girl. How fine thee. What is your name, precious?" Serena was looking at Brock weird and was raising her eyebrow. Misty pulled on Brocks ear and pulled him away. Ash asked, "Who are you?" Serena was just looking at them before she and Mew ran away. Ash yelled, "Wait!" The gang followed her into Huntington City.  
  
At Huntington City: Some girls were talking until they spotted Serena. Relena looked up and she had a nasty plan. Everyone was thinking the same thing when Relena told him or her the plan. Ash said, "Hey. Wait up." Serena stopped and turned around. "Hey, we didn't get to know your name," said Misty. Serena was about to say something when: "Oh, I'm so sorry," said another girl. That same girl looked down and said, "Oh. It's just you. Why don't you go along and clean that mess you did to the stand." Serena said, "Why don't you leave me alone Relena. You and your friends have been nothing but cruel to me since I moved here." Raye and Mina were right behind Relena. Raye said, "But you did do that mess, Serena. I mean look at what you did to the stand." Mina only giggled. Serena was running away because Ash would see how she was in this town. Ash was in shock. He thought, Its Serena. But why did she run away? Misty and Brock thought, That was so mean. They shouldn't have done that. Relena saw Ash, was all lovey dovey, and went up to him making her ugly face. She said, "Hey. Who are you? Your kind of cute." Ash was only furious and said in a monotone voice, "None of your business. And I don't like you. Pikachu, thunder shock them." Brock said, "Vulpix. Fire spin attack." Misty just looked at those girls in disgust. The girls ran away and the gang were running to find Serena.  
  
At the Pokemon Center: "Hey Nurse Joy," said Ash, "Can you check on my pokemon." Nurse Joy said, "Sure." Brock was starry eyed again. Then, they heard a crying sound outside. Nurse Joy said, "Chansey, go put Ash's pokeballs inside the waiting room. I'll be right there to check on them." Chansey got the pokeballs and went to the room. Nurse Joy went outside and asked, "Serena, what's wrong?" The gang was shocked that they saw her here in the Pokemon Center. Serena answered, "Raye, Mina, and Relena were being mean to me. I don't know why they are so cruel to me. I didn't even do anything to them." Serena broke down into tears again and was crying on Nurse Joy's shoulder. Nurse Joy replied, "Serena, I know this is a difficult situation. Your mother had died in that car accident and now this. Don't worry. You can stay here with me until you feel better or go out into the open wonder and be what you wanted to dream. A pokemon master." Serena was still crying while Nurse Joy comforted her.  
  
Inside: Ash, Misty, and Brock had tears in their eyes too. Ash walked up to them and asked, "Nurse Joy, may I have a few moments with her?" Nurse Joy nodded her head and left them there to talk. Back inside, Misty asked, "What happened to her?" Nurse Joy motioned for them to come with her. She said, "I know this is personal but she would need some friends right about now. Well, after she left Pallet Town, she moved here. Her name is Serena Tsukino. Everyone was being nice to her except for Relena Peacecraft, Raye Hino, and Mina Aino. They were jealous because when she started school in this town, all the boys were swarming her. Everyone was being friendly to her. Well, those girls had a little plan. They were going to pretend to be Serena's friends. So their plan went perfectly. Two years ago, Serena's mother died in a car accident. She was devastated. First, moving here and now this. Everyone gave sympathy to her, except her so-called friends. Once they heard this, they said, 'Serena. You are out of this group. So see you around.' For two years they have called her names and stayed cruelled to her. Now, she is crying her eyes out and I think Ash is trying to comfort her." "We should watch what he does because he is sometimes arrogant to girls like me," said Misty. So, Brock, Nurse Joy, and Misty watched what Ash was going to do.  
  
To our couple: Ash was comforting Serena. Serena thought that it was Nurse Joy, but she looked up and saw Ash. She stood up and walked away, but Ash pulled her down in a sitting position on his lap, not letting go of her. "Ash, let go of me," said Serena. Ash asked, "Why should I? I want answers. And why were those girls so cruel to you?" Serena sighed and had her head on Ash's chest. She answered, "Because I thought that you would be disgusted with me." Ash looked shock at what she said. He said, "You still haven't answered my second question." Serena sighed again and said, "Well, after I left Pallet Town, I moved here. Everyone was being nice to me except for Relena Peacecraft, Raye Hino, and Mina Aino. Everyone was being friendly to me, except for those girls. Well, they had a little plan that I didn't know about. They were going to pretend to be my friends. So their plan went perfectly. Two years ago, my mother died in a car accident. I was devastated. First, moving here and now this. Everyone gave sympathy to me, but I didn't want it. Once my so-called friends heard about the car accident, they said, 'Serena. You are out of this group. So see you around.' For two years they have called me names and stayed cruelled to me. I don't know why they are consequently vindictive to me, but I didn't care." Serena started to break down in tears. "Sere, don't cry. Tears don't suit you. Do you remember the promise I made to you all those years ago," asked Ash while comforting her. She replied, "You said, 'Serena I'm going to be a Pokemon master and travel around the world to find you.' And you kept that promise." "Well, they had a minor accident with my Pikachu and Brock's Vulpix." Serena had an illustration and giggled at that. "Now, do you feel better," asked Ash. Serena nodded her head. She kissed Ash on the lips and Ash slipped his tongue inside her mouth. After they had broken the kiss, they went inside to see a surprised group of people.  
  
Inside the Pokemon Center: Misty and Brock were looking at Ash. When they saw the kiss, they were shocked and thought, Ash and Serena are lovers?! Ash and Serena were laughing at the shock expressions on their faces. "Ok, Ash. I want answers and I want them now," said Brock. Misty nodded her head and asked, "Why did Serena kiss you?" Nurse Joy was signaling for Serena to follow her inside the room where Ash's pokemon were. Chansey was ecstatic that Serena was smiling again. Nurse Joy was checking on the pokemon and asked, "Serena, is that the blessed boyfriend that you had to leave?" Serena said, "Yes." Nurse Joy nodded her head and thought, Serena is fortunate to have Ash. Outside, Ash was being interrogated by his friends. "Are you and Serena lovers," asked Brock/Misty. Ash said, "Yes. We are. We dated when we were eight years old." "That young," asked a shocked Brock. Ash just nodded his head. Then, Nurse Joy came back and said, "Your pokemon are very healthy." Ash said, "Thank you Nurse Joy. How can I repay you?" Nurse Joy thought, Maybe Serena can go with them on this trip of theirs. Nurse Joy said, "Well, I want you to take Serena with you on your trip." Serena, Ash, Brock, and Misty were shock that this was the encourage she wanted. "Are you serious, Nurse Joy," asked Serena. Nurse Joy nodded her head. "It's going to be altered here, but I'll manage." Serena was asking, "Can I Ash?" Ash had an unknown expression on his face until he asked, "Guys?" They nodded their head and Misty said, "She doesn't have to deal with this cruelty." Serena packed her belongings and they went on their way. When they were outside, Relena, Raye, and Mina came over and said, "Serena, you're going? Good for you." Relena asked, "Hey. Why don't you stay here, cutie?" Serena was outrageous and said, "Mew, use your special attack." Mew used her sonic boom attack and Relena went flying to the back of Heero's house. They heard him say, "Relena leave here now. You don't belong here. And good for my friend to do that to you." The gang went until: "Wait, I didn't get to challenge the gym leader here," said Ash. Serena had taken out a badge and gave it to Ash. "Here is your badge, Ash," she said. Ash was shock and asked, "You're the gym leader?" Serena just nodded and they left to their superlative escapade.  
  
The end! 


	2. notice

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to update some of my stories anytime soon. I know that you want me to update, but I'm starting to concentrate solely on my new story: The Rebel Sisters and the 'Kage'. Thank you for reading my fanfics, and I'll try to make something up for the stories you want me to update. (Hence the TRY)It's very complicated since I have to come up with an outline in my head first. Sorry and thank you for reviewing!

Yours truly,

Shikarimon


End file.
